


Accident at Work

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: November Batch 2020 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accident, F/F, Pantypooping, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A young intern desperately needs to use the bathroom, unfortunately the only bathroom in the bathroom is being renovated...
Series: November Batch 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087091
Kudos: 6





	Accident at Work

**Author's Note:**

> For Serah.

Working in accounting was a terrible, terrible chore. Young intern Sarah, who had gone straight into the job market at a dinky little firm after graduating, knew this way too well. Since she never really got a chance to breathe or think for herself when she was swallowed by so many numbers, she really wasted most of her day just… Looking at a computer screen and just staring at numbers.

“Holding up well back there, Sarah?” Her direct superior, a redhead with a braid hanging over her shoulder named Melissa, asked as she peeked over her cubicle wall. It was basically only the two of them in the office today, so they had plenty of time to chat with one another. Especially since it was about to be the end of the day.

Sarah slowly shook her head as she peeked over it too. “Not really. I’ve been bored out of my mind for the last three hours, and I’ve been dying for the last two. Can’t the higher ups give us something better to work with? Something that actually has a bit of meat or something that matters?”

“No can do, kiddo.” Melissa replied with a supportive smile. “If you got that kind of treatment, they’d have to give us the crappy stuff. That’s just how the cookie crumbles with internships sometimes. You gotta do the stuff we don’t wanna do, and then when we’re sure that you can actually do the work we give you, you get a chance to prove yourself further.” She explained, tapping her finger against her cheek while adjusting her red-rimmed glasses a little. “...Tell you what, I’ll try and talk with them tomorrow. Try and see if they have anything you could dig into and get some actual learning out of.

The young intern giggled a little as she heard that promise. “Thanks, Melissa. I’ll do my best to… to…” She paused, her stomach groaning at her as she realized that she had eaten a terrible lunch today. “...H-hold on just a bit. I need to deal with this.” She muttered, getting out of her chair as she quickly scurried off towards the toilet…

“You just do what you need to do, kiddo. I’m gonna be here all night, whether I want to or not.” The older woman chimed as she chugged a bit of coffee from her favorite mug. A mug that the young gal had given her not long after she started working at the firm. “Now, what about those numbers… Heck, they’re all random again. Great, back to the drawing board for me…”

Sarah couldn’t hear her superior’s idle complaining, she was too busy listening to the groans in her tummy. She knew she shouldn’t have eaten takeout, she always got like this. Thankfully, the bathroom shouldn’t be occupied. It was only her and Melissa in the office, so… So…

The young intern felt her heart sink as she stumbled over to the bathroom door, only to find it barred off by tape and signs. “M-Maintenance. R-Right. That was today. Ccccraaaappp….” She muttered as she slowly started wrapping her arms around her tummy. She should’ve known. It was loudly and clearly announced over the intercom earlier today. Why didn’t she remember? God, she was just the stupidest…

Another, louder groan, echoed through her tummy. Oh, this feeling was just the worst. She knew what was going to happen, but she didn’t like any bit of it. She could feel the pressure moving into her bowels, and she slowly closed her eyes as she tried to focus on anything but it. She couldn’t get outside, she didn’t have permission to leave the building until the clock struck 5. Only then was she allowed to leave.

Sarah whimpered as the pressure in her bowels grew stronger and stronger, forcing her to squat down as she knew what was coming. The onslaught that the takeout carried out on her tummy was excessive. Unrelenting. The more she tried to stop herself, the more it pushed away at her. Especially as she could smell the faint scent of her gas slipping out from her butt…

“Hey, Sarah? Are you okay over there?” Melissa called from the other end of the office, prompting the girl to lose all sense of confidence and control. She gasped and whined as the pressure down below started flooding out, a giant red blush growing on her cheeks…

The poor intern felt a sludge of pure waste rushing out of her hole, filling the back of her striped panties. The stench, the way that it all rubbed up against her butt, and the way that it didn’t stop once it had started… It was the worst! She wanted it to stop, but she couldn’t stop it! All she could do was quietly whimper as it just kept on rushing out, hoping that it would come to an end.

Unfortunately for Sarah, it didn’t stop. If anything, it just kept going. Her poor panties, filled with poopy in the back, grew wet in the front as the fearful and worried girl started to wet herself. That part wasn’t because she had been pent up, like her mess… This was because of her emotionally weak bladder. Whenever she got like this, she tended to wet herself. It was the worst feeling…

But that wasn’t the worst part. Oh yeah, the mess that had slid out of her butt when she wanted it least wasn’t anywhere near the worst part. It was actually the thing that bothered her the least. The thing that bothered her most of all was the same person that was concerned for her well being.

Her superior, Melissa. She was going to have to get past her and somehow get out of the building. Thankfully, the clock had almost struck 5. Just half… an… hour…

Oh she was going to be here for a long time, stuck in those wet panties that threatened to rub up against her and make the feeling of soiling herself so, so much worse. She had to do something. She had to just… run, maybe? No, she couldn’t do that, she’d say something, and then she’d run after her and try to figure out why she was doing something so stupid.

The only option she had was to return to her chair, at least for a few more minutes, and then… Yeah, that was the only thing she could do.

“Sorry, Melissa. I got stuck on the toilet.” Sarah told a white lie as she returned to her seat, quietly and slowly sitting back down to avoid mushing the mess up against her butt too much, an effort that was ultimately pointless as the squishing sounds of poopy brushing against her buttocks filled the air.

Melissa nodded and smiled a little. “Just making sure you’re not getting hurt for some reason. That’d blow chunks.” The older woman chimed, humming to herself as she flickered through a couple of numbers on the screen. Somehow, some way, she didn’t notice the smell floating through the air… And for that, the young girl thanked her lucky stars. 

The young intern breathed a sigh of relief, now she just had to get through the last thirty minutes. All she had to do was look occupied enough to make it seem like she was actually working, when she was really just trying to cope with the smell and the sensation against her butt...

Little by little, the minutes ticked by. What was once a second turned into a minute. Then a couple of minutes. And it almost, ALMOST, seemed like she’d actually make it through the last bits of the evening. Just a few more keystrokes, then she could escape to her coat and head straight home…

“Hey, Sarah?” But it couldn’t be that easy. It could only end in disaster. “Do you smell something weird? Like somebody stepped in a turd or something?” The older woman asked, cluing herself in to the truth way too quickly. She didn’t know, did she?

Sarah froze as she heard the voice call out to her, causing her to accidentally squish up further against her mess in the process. “N-No, I don’t smell anything. Maybe you accidently farted and you’re smelling yourself?” She tried to play it off, hoping to turn it back on the older woman…

Melissa blinked a couple of times, before laughing. “No, that can’t be it. I already made sure to get a break for that kinda stuff after lunch.” She chimed, slowly stretching as she tapped away at her keyboard. “You got that stuff sorted too, right?” She asked again, getting way too close to discovering the truth.

“Y-Yeah! I did, I made sure to go get relief before I went to work. I just forgot that I had a bit of gas left earlier, so that’s… over there.” The girl started trailing as she pointed in the direction of the bathroom…

Only for her heart to sink as she smelled herself. Oh, it was a foul scent. A terrible, awful scent. She knew that it was terrible, because obviously it would be terrible, but she didn’t think it smelled like parts of her insides were rotting and throwing their rot straight into her panties! 

“Y’know, it’s getting real bad. Maybe I should go open a window.” Melissa remarked as she started circling around the cubicles, not looking towards Sarah initially as she went to go open up a window to get some fresh air…

Only to step in a little dirty puddle, one that made a loud and obvious splash. It was impossible to miss, especially once you looked down. Brown and yellow mixed together, creating a putrid little puddle of excrement. Which only had one explanation, as the redheaded woman slowly turned towards the young intern…

Sarah could feel the despair bubbling to the surface. The humiliation that she felt was enough to power an entire city. The blush that filled her face was so red that you could probably light the dark with it, and she couldn’t even get a single word out from her mouth. All that she could do was just stare at the older woman, tears slowly streaming down her cheeks. She had been caught. Now she awaited her punishment for shitting herself…

“Oh, Sarah. You should’ve told me you didn’t make it.” Melissa sighed, slowly kneeling down as she looked into the intern’s eyes. “Think you can get home with that packed in there?” She asked, sincere pity in her eyes. She didn’t blame her, nor did she make fun of her…

The young intern sniffled as her expression changed from one of total and utter despair to one of confusion. “W-Wait, you’re not... You’re not mad that I pooped myself?” She asked, slowly wiping away the tears with her sleeves…

“Honey, if you thought that I’d get angry just because you had an accident like a first grader, you’ve still got another few years before you know me as well as you think you do.” The older woman laughed as she got back up, reaching out with one of her hands. “Tell you what, I think I can bear the brunt of punishment tomorrow. I’ll take you home to my place, I’ll get you some clothes to change into, and we’ll get you cleaned up. Sounds good?”

Sarah slowly nodded, getting up from her chair… Only to hug the older woman for comfort, gasping and panting as the poopy in her panties started to sag a little. The rush of being accepted had lowered her guard just a little more, making the last bits of her earlier mess plop out proper. “...P-Please take me home, Melissa…”

“I’ll do what I can. Just tell me next time, and we won’t have to go through this mess again. Heck, send me a message through the phone, that way you won’t have to announce it if it ever happens again.” Melissa hugged her and slowly ran her hand through her hair, comforting her as much as she needed it.

The poopy intern slowly leaned into the accepting older woman’s arms, breathing a sigh of relief. Even if this would still be embarrassing, the fact she was willing to help was enough to make her happy. It’d change their relationship a little, but it was worth it…

Slowly but surely, a small thought started blooming inside Sarah’s head. A daydream of what was to come, as she was quietly lifted into the redhead’s arms and led down to her car. Putting an end to this terrible incident and her day as she focused on the dream.

A dream of her and Melissa, as Baby and Mommy...


End file.
